The present invention generally relates to a connector for coaxial cables with corrugated outer conductor.
German Pat. No. 43 44 328 C 1 describes a connector for a coaxial cable with a corrugated outer conductor, including a connector housing (typically called "connector head") which is formed with a recess for receiving the cable end such that an annular surface at the connector-proximate region is able to make electric contact with the inner end face of the outer cable conductor. The cable end is captivated by a clamp mechanism in the form of a corrugated sleeve which surrounds the outer cable conductor, and a clamping member adapted for engagement with the housing to push the corrugated sleeve during clamping action into the recess so that the connector-proximate end portion of the outer conductor of the cable, which end portion projects beyond the corrugated sleeve, is clamped between the annular surface in the recess of the housing and the end face of the corrugated sleeve.
Such connector assemblies are intended for coaxial cables with a helically corrugated outer conductor and are generally supplied from the factory completely preassembled in order to prevent damage to the components during storage and transport. The connector, however, has to be dismantled for assembly, because it is usually necessary to first screw or push the clamping member, typically in the form of a sleeve, over the properly prepared cable. Subsequently the corrugated sleeve is added and finally the connector housing, whereby the outer conductor has to project beyond the end face of the corrugated sleeve by a predetermined distance for ensuring a proper clamping of the protruding section of the outer conductor during the final clamping action of the sleeve with the connector housing, thereby guaranteeing a secure contact and grip. A dismantling of the connector before attachment to the cable is disadvantageous for several reasons because components may fall off, get lost or a mix up between components may occur. Moreover, manipulation of several components and recheck of the demanded distance of the outer conductor beyond the corrugated sleeve are time-consuming and bothersome, in particular at unprotected installation sites. Consequently, there remains a certain unacceptable risk for errors during assembly.